El sol se aleja de la Luna
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Ichigo despierta y se ve en medio de laberinto, siendo la voz de Orihime su guia para salir... ¿Qué es lo que le espera? Mi versión de lo que Ichigo soño antes de saber que Orihime se fuera a HM


Que nostalgica y extraña me siento por subir otro corto ichihime... debe ser que me hacen acordar los dias en que comenzaba a subir puros cortos gracias a mi mente sin bloqueos XDD aunque creo que extraña porque me demore dos días en escribirlo...bueno, uno sino cuenta el titulo que escribi el mes pasado XDD (En serio, escribi el titulo y de ahi no me daba como dar un inicio, así que lo guarde asi no mas XD)

Pero bueno, esta semana inicia la semana de Psicopedagogia, mi carrera, así que aprovechare la semana sin materia y sin trabajos para escribir un poco XDD

Bueno, sin mas que decir, disfruten.

Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**El sol se aleja de la Luna.**

Ichigo abre sus ojos, descubriendo que ya no estaba en su cama, sino tendido sobre un césped, se va incorporando y nota que quedo atrapado en una especie de laberinto. Confundido, se iba incorporando y se dio cuenta que llevaba sus ropas de Bankai, pero no la espada.

Le parecía muy raro ese lugar, sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: No era el mundo de Zangetsu. Sin otra cosa más que hacer, se dedico a caminar, con la esperanza de encontrar la salida. El laberinto tenía miles de caminos, cada vez que cruzaba uno, le recibían cuatro más, al ir adentrándose, las paredes de hojas que formaban aquella prisión eran decoradas con rosas de varios colores y se movían levemente como si hubiese una brisa en el lugar. Pero no, ni siquiera podía encontrar una salida a pesar de las horas desperdiciadas e Ichigo ya se estaba impacientando.

-¿Cómo habré terminado aquí? – Se preguntaba molesto al doblar a la derecha. – ¿Y dónde estará la endemoniada salida?

_Para decirte la verdad, tenía mucha gente de la que quería despedirme._

Una voz suave y dulce se oía en ese lugar, retumbando las paredes y haciendo que el movimiento de las rosas acelere.

_Como Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun y Kuchiki-san, pero…_

-¿Inoue? – Preguntó Ichigo al reconocer la voz.

Al darse cuenta que en verdad era la voz de su amiga, no lo dudo dos veces y se lanzó a correr, dejándose guiar por la "canto" de la mujer. Su pecho se encogía de angustia, tenía un mal presentimiento y necesitaba cuando antes encontrarla con la urgencia de tenerla a su lado.

_Se deben de haber sentido muy solas…_

_De prisa, de prisa._ Se repetía una y otra vez, doblando y doblando pasillos, escuchando cada vez más fuerte la voz, se decía como ánimo que estaba cada vez más cerca.

_La habitación de… de… Kurosaki-kun…_

¿Su habitación? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Comenzaba a desesperarse al no poder oír nuevamente su voz, ya no tenía su guía, pero un extraño sentir, como si alguien le jalara de las ropas, le decía que doblase a su derecha y que se mantuviera derecho. No tenía tiempo de dudas, así que obedeció.

Mientras corría, sintió una extraña calidez en su mano derecha que iba aumentando cada vez más, y una especie de viento, una brisa tibia que soplaba su rostro, en especial en sus labios. No sabía lo que significaba, pero no le molestaba, le agradaba y quería que se completase aquella combinación explosiva, quería sentir ese acalorado Infierno placentero.

_No está bien… creo que no puedo._

-¿Eh? – Le llamo la atención aquel tono quebradizo, daba a entender que estaba llorando. – Por ahí. – Se dijo al reconocer que la voz provenía ahora a su izquierda, dobla y sigue corriendo. Se lleva una mano a su mejilla al sentir algo extraño. – ¿Son lágrimas?

_Esto no esta bien… no esta bien que esto sea lo último que haga._

-Maldición… ¡Inoue! – Exclama molesto, siguiendo con su búsqueda de la princesa. Estaba desesperado, ese presentimiento no lo dejaba en paz, estaba al borde del pánico por sentir mucho miedo, miedo de perderla.

_Kurosaki-kun, habían tantas cosas que quería hacer…_

Eso se hoyo mal, parecía que se despedía, que se sacrificaba para salvar el mundo y a sus amigos… ¡Tonta Inoue! ¿Qué importaba el resto si tú no estabas? Eres parte del equipo, nuestra amiga… no queremos que hagas eso, tienes que quedarte por todo…

Por mí.

Vuelve a doblar, esta vez a la derecha y no pudo evitar quedarse quieto por unos momentos al ver que ese camino sólo tenía un pasillo de arbustos, ya no había más obstáculos. Se podía ver a lo lejos una especie de luz blanca que le recordaba que no era momento para contemplar paisajes, así que volvió a la marcha, con la certeza de que había terminado su búsqueda y tendría a Inoue consigo.

_A~~~ah. Ojala hubiera tenido __**cinco**__ vidas._

Más rápido, más rápido… debía llegar cuando antes, estaba tan cerca, pero aún le parecía eterno.

-¿Por qué estas diciendo estás cosas, Inoue?

_Podría haber nacido en cinco ciudades distintas, comer hasta que mi estómago se llene cinco veces y trabajar en cinco empleos distintos._

Ya estaba llegando, podía ver un poco más lo que le esperaba, una especie de jardín de césped y flores, pero aún no veía rastro de Orihime.

_Y también… cinco veces…_

-¡Ya estoy! – Exclamo aliviado bajo el marco de la entrada.

_**Enamorarme de la misma persona.**_

Ichigo abrió sus ojos ante tal confesión… ¿Acaso se estaba declarando? ¿Al muchacho más brabucón de la ciudad y de mala fama en la escuela?

No había árboles en ese jardín y en el centro estaba ella, Orihime con sus ropas del colegio. Le estaba dando la espalda y no se movía, no parecía notar la presencia de Ichigo. Él estaba aliviado, al fin podía acercarse, tomarla del brazo y exigirle el motivo de sus palabras, pero su calma desaparece y vuelve a la preocupación, abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa al notar que iba desvaneciéndose. Quería acercarse, pero sólo pudo dar cuatro pasos, sus pies no le dejaban avanzar, la voluntad de Orihime no le dejaba, ella estaba decidida en irse.

-¡Inoue!

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun. – Susurro sin percatarse de aquella voz.

-No… ¡Inoue, no!

Vio como llevaba sus manos a su rostro para tapárselo.

-Adiós.

-¡INOUE!

Y todo se vuelve oscuro.

El cuerpo de Ichigo estaba inmóvil y no salía nada de su boca, ningún tono por lo que sus gritos estaban ahogados. Se sentía en verdad molesto, quería gritar, quería golpear, quería matar al responsable de llevarse a Orihime. De seguro era obra de Aizen, pero alguien debió trabajar para él en las sombras como su mensajero y ese culpable lo iba a pagar.

_¡ORIHIME!_ Grito en su mente lleno de coraje.

La misma mano que había sentido aquel cálido tacto comienza a brillar y trae la atención de Ichigo. Podía ver como la luz iba creciendo al punto de rodearlo como si una serpiente se tratase, causando que el cuerpo de Ichigo volviera a moverse y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos.

De nuevo abiertos, noto que la oscuridad se había extinguido y que ahora se encontraba en una especie de tubo de cristal con una pared del mismo material al medio, como dándole una especie de dos habitaciones.

Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa al ver al otro lado a Orihime. De nuevo le estaba dando la espalda, pero esta vez tenía algo diferente, no llevaba su uniforme, sino una especia de traje blanco como el que usaba Ulquiorra y Grimmjow. Se enfureció por eso porque su sospecha era cierta, se habían llevado a Orihime esos idiotas de los Arrancar.

-¡INOUE! – Sin dudarlo y sin perder su rabia, corre hacía ella y golpea con fuerza la pared de cristal, anhelando que se rompiera, pero no, parecía estar hecha de un material resistente. – ¡INOUE! – Tantas cosas que había destruido y no podía deshacerse de un simple cristal, eso en verdad lo cabreaba.

El cuerpo de Orihime estaba recién reaccionando, despertando de su rendición y con miedo se atreve a voltear con la confusión en su mirada, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a Ichigo al otro lado, se notaba que quería llorar en cualquier momento. Con la tristeza en su mirada, corrió hacía él y con las lágrimas derramadas, gritaba el nombre de su amado una y otra vez y sus manos golpeaban también el cristal.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Querían romper ese cristal, ambos deseaban estar juntos, tenían la urgencia de abrazarse y de sentir ese calor protector que sólo le podía dar el otro. Se necesitaban. Pero esa maldita pared les impedía el deseo, no se los iba a dejar tan fácil.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! – Volvió a gritar Orihime, pero no tardo en rendirse. Apoyada en el cristal con sus manos extendidas, agacho su cabeza para poder reunir valor. – Yo… Kurosaki-kun, yo…

-¡Inoue! – La chica alza su cabeza al oírle hablar, él parecía más determinado que ella en confesar sus pensamientos. – ¡Voy a salvarte, te lo prometo!

Orihime abrió sus ojos al oír tal confesión, recordando la promesa que le hizo en la escuela, la misma promesa de protegerla. Sus manos se hicieron puños por sentirse nuevamente alguien débil e incapaz de protegerse, pero estaba él, Ichigo sabía como darle fuerzas y seguridad. Sonrió levemente a pesar de las lágrimas.

Sus labios se abrieron, dispuesta a decirle la verdad, abrirse y confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos por el pelinaranja.

Pero cierra sus ojos por la repentina brisa potente que invadió su cuarto de prisión. Era tan fuerte que termina gritando sin poder mantener por mucho tiempo más sus pies sobre el suelo, tenía sus manos en su cabello y podía oír la voz llena de preocupación de Ichigo. Vuelve a gritar y el viento logró su cometido, mandarla a volar lejos, apartarla más de él.

-¡KUROSAKI-KUN! – Grita con todas sus fuerzas y estirando sus brazos hacía él con la pequeña esperanza de estar juntos de nuevo.

-¡INOUE!

El cuerpo de la princesa se divide en miles de pedazos que no tardaron en tomar la forma de bellas mariposas que volaron por todas las direcciones posibles.

_**Te amo Kurosaki-kun.**_

Se retumbo por todos lados, llegando a los oídos del mencionado, quien cerró sus ojos y manos en forma de puños. Sin poderlo contener, lanzó un grito de impotencia.

* * *

-¡Auch!

Kurosaki Ichigo de 15 años, despierta de su siesta por haberse caído de la cama.

-¿Fue un sueño? Mierda. – Murmuraba adolorido y trataba de incorporarse, pero se detiene al sentir un potente dolor de cabeza. – Ouh. – Murmuro frotándose la zona dañada.

Normal si uno se cae de cabeza.

-¿Así que he tenido una pesadilla y me he caído de la cama? – Murmuro malhumorado por su mala suerte. – Joder, doy pena. – Se quejó.

Y sus ojos quedan en blanco por la sorpresa.

-Estoy curado. – Se miraba la mano derecha después de quitarse el vendaje. Cerraba y abría su mano sin poderlo creer. – Pero… ¿Quién…?

Lleva su mano a su frente, tocando sus desordenados cabellos con sus dedos, tratando de sentir el leve reiatsu que había quedado en su mano, no se le daba mucho el localizarlos, pero con suerte había uno que podía sentir a kilómetros. – Este reiatsu es… – Murmura preocupado mientras extrañas imágenes de su "sueño" olvidado lo invadía, causándole más dolor que él ignoraba porque Ella era más importante.

-Como el de Inoue Orihime me temo.

Ichigo reacciona ante aquel tono que se atrevió a interrumpirlo, ve su ventana abierta y descubre que el causante era Hitsugaya Toushirou.

-Ven rápido, tenemos una situación de emergencia.

* * *

-Mujer.

En el blanco y tenebroso mundo de Hueco Mundo, Orihime despierta de su siesta, estaba sentada en una especie de silla y había caído al sueño mientras esperaba a que Ulquiorra terminase de hablar con Aizen. Giro su rostro para encontrar al Cuarto Espada inexpresivo como siempre.

En silencio, espera lo que él le tenía que decir.

-Aizen-sama te espera. – Directo y no tardo en darle la espalda para caminar hacía el cuarto del trono.

Orihime espero a que él avanzase un poco, se levanto y siguió al Espada con su mente en otro lado, en aquel extraño sueño y con la persona que estuvo ahí.

_Kurosaki-kun._

**Fin.

* * *

**

Si, si... ya se lo que piensan los que leyeron Tsubasa y fanaticos de clamp...la escena del cristal es como la de los papis(y clones) sakura y syaoran XDD pero no lo evite, se me ocurrio y lo encontre tan mono y a pesar que me hizo recordar a ellos, no lo evite y lo escribi tambien.

El transformarse en mariposas... me parecio muy bonito y me recordo codiciando a la rosa XDD

y el hecho de que escribir "ella" con la E en mayusucula, me recordo "El mundo de los lupis" la enemiga de los licantropos que siempre la llaman "Ella" debe ser porque ando leyendo el segundo libro XDD si los libros no fuesen tan caros, ya me hubiera comprado el tercero y el 4 de la casa de la noche U.U

Sin mas que decir...Bye! XD


End file.
